


【克御】髒（HE）

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 警告：尸体描写，骨灰play。胆小的，胃浅的慎点。





	【克御】髒（HE）

“啪！”当耳光扇到脸上的时候，佐伯克哉仍然处于恍惚中。

这个巴掌用力极大，打得他半边脸生疼，短暂的痛感后是火辣和肿胀的感觉，不用照镜子也知道一定留下了一个清晰的手印。

巨大的冲击力让他眼前一黑，然后视网膜上出现了各种颜色奇怪的闪点。他努力的想要透过这些看清楚面前那个已有些疯狂的被周围人拉住的妇女。她满脸泪水，面部扭曲着，嘴里不停的说着什么，可是听不清楚。

周遭的一切都仿佛静了音。

人群来来往往，时不时有人拍他的后背和肩膀，更多的人则是礼节性的拿上一朵白菊，在照片前面拜上一拜。

黑白的照片上，那个人依然带着自信又桀骜的微笑，正如初见他的时候，办公室里那个逆着光凌厉的身影，转过头来时的表情。

是了，这是葬礼。

御堂孝典的，葬礼。

 

心口一阵剧痛，佐伯弓起身子，咳了出来。

剧烈的咳嗽让眼角流出了生理的泪水，就像是溺水的人忽然吐出了肺里的水，他大口的吸着空气，周围的声音渐渐传入耳中。

嘈杂的环境中，那个妇人的哭泣尤为刺耳，另一个更加疲惫却强撑着理性的男人扶住了她，安慰着把她带离了灵堂。

那是，御堂的父母。

 

还记得两人决定要在一起的时候，虽然御堂极力回避双亲的问题，他还是坚持要去拜访。

不出所料的，传统又极富自尊心的夫妇拒绝接受儿子的性向和他这个伴侣，甚至不让他进门。

三十多岁哪怕已经做到了部长级别，在父母亲面前依然是人子。一直以来维持的优秀完美形象让双亲无法接受这样的结果，本来御堂想要带着佐伯一走了之，可他坚持要留下来。

佐伯在门前跪了一整天，最后在两位老人受不了邻里的非议中请进了家门。

接着，又在打理的精致且井井有条的日式庭院中跪了两天。

从来没有向任何人低过头的佐伯，就这样仅靠着少量的食物和水跪了整整三天。

当他被御堂拉起来的时候双腿已经麻痹到失去了知觉，身体也虚弱的无法靠自己的力气站立。但是看见那个紫色的眸子中满满的心疼，他觉得一切都是值得的。

比起被他囚禁，折磨，羞辱了那么久的御堂，这些，根本不算什么。

虽然两位老人依然没有承认他们这种禁忌的关系，但冰冷的神色已经缓和了一些。

相对于更看重家族尊严的父亲，母亲终归还是要更心疼儿子一些，从佐伯的行为和御堂的神色里，她大概也能明白他们是彼此相爱的。

最后，在御堂父亲沉默的背影中，他的母亲悄悄挥了挥手示意他们离开。

“你们好好的就行了。”年近60却保养的非常好的妇人脸上露出了慈爱的表情，那大概也是她第一次从儿子的身上看出在乎一个人和依靠一个人的状态。

 

记忆中的自己并没有做出诺言和保证，却依然在心底暗暗下了决心。

会努力让这个人幸福的。

现在看起来就像个笑话。

摸了摸自己的脸，肿的老高的皮肤热的烫手。

“克哉，没事吧。”本多递来了一个冰袋，佐伯摆摆手，拒绝了。

“你要理解，毕竟……”本多犹豫着，不知道该怎么安慰他，最后声音还是慢慢低下去，闭上了嘴。

当然理解。甚至说觉得她打的还不够重。

如果可以换换位置，他觉得自己可能会直接捅死这个名为佐伯克哉的混蛋。

不但没能保护好御堂，甚至把他牵扯进了本跟他毫无关系的矛盾旋涡。

他觉得自己简直就是御堂孝典的瘟神，那个人从遇到他的那天起就在遭遇各种各样的不幸。莫名其妙的被挑衅，被下药，被强奸，被夺去MGN部长的位置，被囚禁凌辱到失去神智。就连两人分开的那一年，佐伯不用想也知道御堂经历过多么严重的PTSD。但就算这样，御堂也依然是那个坚强的高岭之花，甚至最后还接受了自己。

被狠狠的伤害过，玩弄过，抛弃掉，却依然愿意托付整个身心乃至灵魂的御堂孝典，是佐伯克哉的宝贝。当初不惜夺去他的所有只是为了那个人能够堕落到身边，稚拙的用残劣的手段也要逼迫那个人就范，只是不懂得如何好好的表达爱意。

当千帆过尽，他以为两个人已经可以好好的在一起了，已经可以幸福了，他曾经做错过的那些事情有足够的时间来弥补了，然而泽村的出现却再次把一切都打碎了。

 

接到警察打来的电话时，佐伯觉得心脏简直要停止了跳动。

如果知道会是这样的结局，他就不会让御堂去调查那个该死的疯子。

没想到这么多年过去了，泽村不但没有成长，居然比当年还要偏执。

偏执到会做出杀人这种愚蠢的行为。

他更加后悔为什么没有早一点察觉事情的异样，早一点联系御堂。

到达现场的时候，那里已经被警察封锁。烧得已经变了形的车子和里面焦黑一片看不出形状的东西，让他的五脏六腑都紧紧的揪在了一起。

害怕确认，又想确认，不敢看，却偏要看。

他挥拳打开了阻拦他的警察，扑到还未完全消失热气的车子前。

重度焚烧使得人和背后的椅子黏在一起，车里大部分东西已经碳化，黄色的油脂从焦黑的皮肤缝隙中外溢，滋滋的冒着烟。衣服只剩下皮带扣还可以辨认，其余的部分要么烧毁要么融化。

他死死的盯着已经被熏黑还有些变形的金属件，依然嵌在那个人的腰间，那个他曾经无数次轻车熟路的解开的金属扣，和无数次抚摸的没有一丝赘肉的完美腰肢。

佐伯定了定神，吸了口气，才敢抬眼看那张脸。漂亮的紫发变成一团黑色的焦糊贴在头上，五官全部糊在一起难以辨认，这让他心里略略好受了一些，如果依然隐约可见御堂的五官他怕是要直接崩溃在这里。尸体的嘴巴大张着，口腔里全是烟灰，像是呼救，亦像是呐喊。

心口仿佛被插了把刀子，他努力的不去想象心爱的人死前经历过怎样的痛苦。

佐伯怔楞着站在车前，他无法相信一个下午，短短的分开了几个小时，再见到时，却是这样的情形。

大脑有些缺氧，头后方从内部传来钝痛，身体里有说不出的疼痛在蔓延，心脏像是要爆裂开了，他用力的深呼吸着让自己不要倒下，眼睛却一眨不眨的依然瞪着那个焦黑的人形。

入鼻的各种东西被烧糊的烟味儿以及肉烧焦的香气让他既恶心的想吐又觉得鲜美无比。

不如就这样把你吞进肚子里，让我们彻底的融为一体。

脑海中一闪而过的念头让他自己都有些心惊。

再次有警察冲过来把他拉开，这次佐伯没有反抗，只是扭过头去，继续看着御堂。

他想要记住他，哪怕是这种样子，那也是他深爱的人。

 

头脑的混沌在警察断断续续的询问中变得清明。

根本不是什么谋财害命。

这是谋杀。

 

因为车子里值钱的东西都被搜刮一空，御堂手上那个他送的价值不菲的腕表也不见了，所以警察初步判断死因是谋财引起的灭口。

佐伯的思路通畅了起来，他要复仇，这是唯一能够让他集中精神从失去御堂的黑暗中暂时走出来的事情。

他想要泽村死。

 

御堂经历过的痛苦他要让那人百倍的经历，御堂遭遇过的绝望他要让那人千倍的感受，他要泽村死，没那么容易的死。

脑海中闪过十几种虐杀的方法，佐伯的嘴角弯起一丝冷笑。究竟是万蚁噬身慢慢的死比较痛还是打断骨头戳出皮肉让老鼠来啃比较好，再或者用灼烧的铁板一寸寸烫过身体，把烧焦黏在金属上的表皮撕开，露出下面的筋脉和肌肉呢？

还有下面那东西，用刀子切成薄片喂给那个人自己吃掉，把阴囊破开，直接用滚烫的铁针戳睾丸也不错。

不弄死也不是不行，做成人彘慢慢的折磨可能效果更好。

敢动魔鬼的恋人，就必然有一起下地狱的觉悟了。

 

心里的声音在叫嚣着，内心深处的阴暗慢慢吞噬着理智，几年前那种渴望毁灭、渴望鲜血的感觉重新在身体里翻涌。

可御堂的脸却浮现了出来。那张脸上有着痛苦和乞求的神色，眉头微微的皱着，眼睛里满是不赞同。

那个人的话，一定不会同意自己这么做的，即使泽村是杀害他本人的凶手。

头又开始痛，佐伯想要压下对御堂的思念和脑海中那个人的样子。心口如同撒了一把碎玻璃又被什么紧紧裹住，每一次跳动都带来难以忍受的痛楚，他开始颤抖，可御堂的形象却越来越清晰。

“算我求你了，别做。”闭上眼，就好像那个人在耳边说话一样。他觉得眼睛很酸，胸中堵住肺部的巨石压得他喘不过气。曾经的自己就是无法控制心中的恶念，伤害到了御堂，那个人最讨厌这个样子的自己。

不想，再次被他讨厌。

无力的放松了握紧拳头的双手，佐伯睁开眼，朝着警察走去。

 

在他的帮助下，案情的进展神速，当天就确定了嫌犯，仅仅三天，各种证据就让那个人招了供，没有上诉，直接被判了无期徒刑。

日本已经很多年没有过死刑了。就算是执行死刑也是极为人道主义的安乐或电击，比起被害人们经历的种种，这些杀人犯反而享受到了更好的待遇。这就是所谓的公平吗？

佐伯没有听到最后，从法院出来的时候，他抬头看了看天，阴云密布的天空，淅淅沥沥的开始下起雨。

雨水流进眼里，又从眼眶里流出，有一些顺着嘴角流进嘴里。

是咸的。

孝典，我好想你。

 

其实在最初的悲伤后也曾怀疑过那个人是不是御堂，毕竟高度碳化的尸体无法检测DNA。

但是泽村的供词和法医对于血型和牙齿的鉴定让他最后一丝希望也破灭了。

抱着御堂的骨灰从殡仪馆回到两人同居的家里，他依然不想放手。

隔着那个坚硬冰冷的盒子，里面是他的爱人，也是佐伯在这世上最后的慰藉。

那个人的父母本想把这点东西也带走，大概是他脸上已经失去求生欲的表情让他们害怕，御堂的父亲再次默许了他带走自己的儿子。

 

从帮助警察破案到举行葬礼，一直以来他都努力的让自己忙起来，不去想那个既定的事实。

可一切结束后，回到家，终归是要面对。

佐伯抱着骨灰盒蜷缩在沙发上，一动不动。

内心是寂静的虚无。

他已经忘记了遇到御堂之前独身一人的日子是怎么过的，从遇见那个人的那天起，灵魂里就被刻上了名为御堂孝典的印记。就算是两人分开的一年里，也带着觉得对方好好生活在某处的想法活着，更不要说是彼此相知后的日子。

这世上没什么东西比那个人更重要，包括自己的性命。

当初还不如在高速路上出了事故一起去死。

脑子里又开始胡思乱想，冒出奇怪的念头。

佐伯苦笑着盯着怀里的盒子，就好像看到了御堂嘲讽的表情。

记得曾经那个人被囚禁的时候骂自己是疯子，说世上没有什么能够阻止他让他害怕。

你错了啊。佐伯看着盒子。

明明有的。

失去你这件事情，最让我害怕。

 

如果可能，希望从来都没有遇见过。

这样就不会有现在如此锥心的痛。

就不会给那个人带来伤害，就不会独留自己一人不知所终的活在世上。

又或者干脆不再遇见。

仅仅知道那个人依然活在这世上的某处，已经足够安慰。

即使再与自己无交集，存在本身就是一种慰藉。

 

“孝典……孝典……”佐伯抱紧了那个小小的盒子，硬质的边缘陷进肉里，刺出尖锐的痛感，他皱了皱眉，打开盒子，里面是金色丝绸做成的布包。

带着虔诚的表情，佐伯拿出那个小包贴在胸前，冰凉丝滑的感觉让他心里一动。

就好像是御堂的身体一样。

那个人没有被撩拨起欲望的时候体温偏低，皮肤摸上去就好像这个丝质的物件。

佐伯把骨灰盒放到灵台前，抱着布包走进了书房。

不想分开，一刻也不行。

如果生不能相守，那么以这样的形式永远在一起，也可以。

 

御堂出事后不到一周，佐伯就回到了公司。

本来没有了并肩前行之人，他已经有些放弃了AA，可御堂仿佛就在身边的感觉让他重新又拾起了勇气。

那个人看重的东西，无论如何也要想办法守护。

况且埋头于工作，也是一种解压的方法。

下属们一开始的状态都很惶然，可社长出乎意料的镇定就像是给大家打了一针强心剂，关于专务的话题依然是禁忌，工作上却恢复了以往。

早晨，佐伯第一个走进公司。

打开窗户让室内的空气流通起来后，他走进自己的办公室。从公文包里拿出“御堂”，贴在胸口，静静的感受着自己的心脏在物体的压迫下有力的跳动，末了，呼出一口气，把“他”放在桌子上，开始了一天的办公。

 

也不是完全不能忍受，在御堂失去知觉的那些日子，他也是这样自言自语的对着毫无回应的对象单方面的做着各种事情。

“今天的工作就到此为止吧。”佐伯揉了揉太阳穴，看向那个空无一人的位置。御堂的办公用品依然照着原样放在那里，没有他的允许，谁也不敢动。恍惚中感觉那个紫色头发的男人站了起来，冲他微笑着说好。

“晚上想吃什么？”他把“御堂”揣进胸口，裹上大衣，“时间不早了，就做速食咖喱吧。”

墙上的钟表指向八点，公司加班的员工都被他赶了回去，站在门口，他拉下了电源总闸，楼层的灯光瞬时熄灭。

建筑物外城市的霓虹灯和淡淡的月色透过玻璃窗照进来，他又想起第一次带御堂参观这里的情形。

就在那张宽大的办公桌上，他抱了御堂。

两个人肌肤相贴的触感，那个人性感的喘息和呻吟，到现在依然历历在目。不只是这一次，每一次的做爱，他都记得，并且，永不厌倦对于那个人的索求。

佐伯眼神黯了黯，走出了办公室。

 

到现在他依然不习惯只准备一个人的饭食。

把“御堂”放在对面的位置，佐伯端出热好的咖喱，在餐桌前坐了下来。

“我知道这不营养，明天会好好吃饭的。”他感觉好像看见了那个人托着脸目光中的谴责。

一周都没有怎么在意三餐，全部是靠速食过的，虽没什么厨艺但向来注重养生和营养搭配的御堂不喜欢他这样。

吃完饭后又处理了一些工作上的事情，他洗了澡，抱着“御堂”进了卧室。

人偶果然还是跟布包有区别。

佐伯默默地想着。

虽然都不会有回应，可看着御堂的样子和他的脸，搂着那个人的身体就已经足够满足。

今天晚上的时候又想起了曾经抱御堂的情形，这让他起了欲望。

 

在床上辗转反侧着，佐伯努力的压下想要用下体摩擦骨灰袋的冲动。

可恶，依然无法拒绝那个人，哪怕，已经化成了灰。

只要想着那是御堂，他知道就算对方变成了一坨史莱姆，自己依然能够勃起。

心跳如鼓点，起身去冲了个冷水澡，体内的燥热却无法被压下去，握住下身火热的欲望，想着御堂的样子，手上下动了起来。

射出来的时候脑海里是那个人高潮时候的脸，双颊潮红，头颈后仰，嘴唇张着发出诱人的声音。

可寂静提醒着佐伯，这全部都只是他的记忆。

徒留一人，悲惨的，陷入回忆。

比寂寞更寂寞，比空虚更空虚，往常令人享受的愉悦丝毫没有给予身体和心灵慰藉，他擦干净自己，去客厅点上了一根烟。

深夜的城市依然车水马龙，这世界不因失去谁而停止转动。

可佐伯克哉的世界，却因为失去了御堂孝典，坍塌了。

肺里的烟气又让他想起那天吸入鼻中的味道，那些各种东西燃烧后的焦糊味儿。

如今的“御堂”是什么味道呢？

佐伯掐掉了烟，回到卧室。

他宛如做贼一般的悄悄靠近那个金色的包裹，微微有些发颤的手指，不听大脑使唤的解开了缠绕在一起的结。

丝质的布被打开，中央是一堆灰白色的粉末。

“御堂……是你吗？”佐伯凑过去闻了闻，没有熟悉的体香和古龙水的味道，只有淡淡的烟灰和碳味儿。

大概变成了这幅样子，谁闻起来都一样。

他有些不甘心，被蛊惑般的，伸出一根手指，蘸上了那堆粉末。指尖微微的汗水吸附住了一些，更多灰白色的干燥碎屑从手指的边缘滑落。

着魔的看着手上的东西，他把手指塞进了嘴里。

微咸的灰质随着唾液化开，带着些微腐坏的蛋白粉的味道。

没有你活着的时候美味，佐伯如此的想。

今天就让我最后任性一次如何，然后就会放下了。

带着绝望又受伤的表情，他伸出手，捧起一些骨灰，扼住了自己的脖子。

“孝典……带我走吧……”轻轻的絮语着，手上的力度却不断加大。

气管被挤压，肺里无法吸入更多的空气，手掌下动脉的跳动越来越剧烈，大脑也因缺氧发紧变得昏昏沉沉。

恍惚中仿佛被那个人抱着，捧起脸，温柔的亲吻。

今天我是不是可以撒娇呢，御堂先生？

灰质从脖颈滑落，四散在身上，身体本能的求生欲让胳膊泄了力气。

太阳穴的血管突突的跳着，脸已经憋得通红，佐伯无力的躺倒在床上，大口的喘着气，感受着并不期待的氧气重新进入胸腔。

大脑已经停止了思考，他又取出一些骨灰，混着身上的薄汗，细细的在皮肤上摩挲着。

不是御堂的味道，又是御堂的味道。

某种战栗从身体内部升腾起来，被恋人的残骸包裹全身的感觉让他觉得很奇异，然而却是幸福的。

下体早已屹立，佐伯闭上了眼，就着灰烬套弄起自己的分身。

如此的包裹住我的你，如此的跟我在一起的你，如此的了无生气却不朽的你……

孝典，我该如何留住你，又该如何怀念你？

 

高潮的到来比往常要早，佐伯微微喘着气释放在了自己手里。

内心没有了上次的空虚，与恋人融为一体的感觉让他切实的体会到了满足。

余韵过后，看着一塌糊涂的床，他叹了口气，把剩下的骨灰重新包好，放进了灵龛中的盒子里。

“遇上我真是你的不幸，就算死了都没办法安息。”不过，那个人的话，会原谅自己的吧。

这样恶劣的，自己。

再次躺回床上时，心里已是一片清明。

以后的路该怎么走还不清楚，但无论如何都不会再逃避。

迷迷糊糊中，他陷入了睡眠。

 

醒来时，耳中是急躁的接连不断的门铃声。

休息日也不能落得清静。

嘁，一定又是本多。

离开MGN后，与本多的联系已经不算多了，但在葬礼过后，那个家伙因为担心自己的状况，一直“热情”的打电话要来安慰佐伯。

他本想装着家里没有人的样子，就这么放着那个根本不懂得察言观色的家伙去了，可门铃响的实在是让人心焦。

顺手抓了一件衣服，起身就往玄关走去。

“喂，你……”一边打开门想要骂本多，不耐烦的语气却在看到门口的人时戛然而止。

还没来得及再看清什么，只见视网膜上的紫色一闪，一个熟悉的人就扑进了自己的怀里。

大脑停止了思考，身体也僵硬在原地，只有那个温热的身体和耳边颤抖破碎的呼吸提醒着，这个人还活着。

他的，御堂孝典，还活着。

 

忽然视线就模糊了。

一直以来都没有掉一滴眼泪的佐伯，眼睛里不由自主的涌出水来。

他紧紧的抱住怀里的人，仿佛永生都不会再放手。

胸口的疼痛比得知御堂死掉的时候更加剧烈，整个胸腔内部好像涌动着高浓度的酸性液体，烧得他直不起身，喘不上气，内脏都溶化了。

哽在喉头的话全部变成了吻，他掰过那个男人的头，深深的吸住日思夜想的双唇，贪婪着感受着温软的唇瓣和内部的湿润。

这样窒息而死比自己掐死自己爽多了，眩晕中佐伯又想起了昨晚做的傻事。

浑身一激灵，他放开了御堂。

“先……先报警……”那个人有些虚弱，身上的衣服也残破不堪，还有不少伤痕。

 

从御堂跟警察的谈话中得知，泽村没有敢自己动手，而是找了个黑帮的混混，御堂被制住后，跟混混谈了条件，愿意把身上值钱的东西都给他，并额外再付一笔钱。

那个价值不菲的手表让混混起了私心，他找了个流浪汉刺死，伪装成御堂的样子制造了案发现场。然而当天就被控制住了的泽村就此消失了，不知道泽村真实身份的混混自然不了解他没能按时交付尾款的理由。御堂被囚禁了起来，在混混等待泽村联系的时候，也受了不少虐待。随着新闻和各种报道的出现，混混开始慌了，他打算杀了人质灭口一走了之，在这之前却被御堂伺机逃了出来。

“血型和牙齿鉴定是怎么回事？”佐伯皱着眉头，觉得自己实在是蠢得可以，居然没有更仔细的去调查案件就陷入可悲的伤心情绪中，而且就连泽村的证词都没有听完就认定是那个人亲自动的手，错失了追查真正凶手的机会。

“做黑道的认识几个法医很正常。”御堂狼吞虎咽的吃着佐伯端出来的食物，他已经饿了两天，最后焦躁的绑架犯已经不在意他的死活，只想要赶紧脱身。

“慢点吃……”佐伯环住御堂的腰，头轻轻的蹭着那个人的肩胛骨。失去的痛苦已经体会过一次，不管对方怎么说，此生，他都不会跟这个人分开，一秒都不行。

然而忽然想起了卧室还未收拾的惨状，佐伯身体一僵，还是放开了御堂。他若无其事的向灵龛走去，一股脑的把所有东西都扔进了垃圾桶，胃里还是泛起一阵恶心，抬手抚上太阳穴。

“佐伯……？”御堂放下碗筷，惊讶的看着明显不自然的恋人。

佐伯有些尴尬，想要挡住御堂不让他进入卧室，可是御堂还是看到了床上的狼藉。

那个人脸上的表情渐渐变得震惊，“你不会……对……那东西……做了什么吧？！”

佐伯抬眼对上惊惧交加的男人，御堂的双眼大睁，瞳孔有些收缩，嘴巴张着似是不能接受他即将说出的话。

“啊，是的。是做了些什么。只要是御堂先生，不要说是骨灰，就算是焦尸，干尸，浮尸，僵尸，我也都一样的爱着。这样的我，让你害怕了吗？”眼镜上划过了一丝银光，他推了推鼻梁上的镜框，淡然的说着。

“你……”御堂脸色惨白，死死的咬住嘴唇，不停颤抖着，好像在极力阻止情绪的爆发，却又被这样的表白搞的不知所措，最终放松了身体走到他跟前，环住了他的脖子，“抱歉……让你担心了。”

 

佐伯的喉咙有些堵，他狠狠地撕扯着御堂身上本就已经破烂不堪的衣服，一片片碎布被扔在地板上，抱起那个人的身子，就去了浴室。

放好满满一缸热水，小心的把人放下，自己则去了旁边的淋浴下面简单冲凉。

“不……一起洗吗？”紫色头发的男人坐在浴缸里，头扭到一边去，并未看他。

“我怕会忍不住。”佐伯向来不是个禁欲的人，可是他担心御堂现在的身体会吃不消。体内的怪兽叫嚣着要把那个人吃进肚子，此时他没有自控力可以做的温柔。

“一起洗吧。”御堂扭过头来，眼睛却盯着浴室内的防滑垫，可是他知道那个人的余光一定是瞥着自己的。

“我说你啊……不要做出那种表情啊。”心里的欲望瞬间就把理智烧得精光，下体的胀痛提醒着他已经无法停下来了。

佐伯扔下浴巾，跳进浴缸，扶起御堂的身体让他面对自己跨坐在腰部。

被监禁了几天的人身上有着点点伤痕，他都已经舍不得弄出这么多痕迹的身体被别人搞成这样，内心是极度的不爽。

“自己坐下来。”发出略微有些命令的语气，他捏住那个人胸前的两点，感受着乳尖在刺激下瞬间变硬。

“佐伯……”御堂脸色泛红，却还是乖乖的沾了些沐浴液，探入后穴开拓着。

看着面前的人，佐伯恍如隔世，他已经做好了此生都不会再幸福的准备，却没想到老天依然还眷顾他。

御堂的手指扶住了他的分身，仅仅是这样的触碰就让他又胀大了一分，那个人慢慢的往下坐，肉柱被狭窄的甬道一寸寸的吞噬，灼热的感觉透过两人相连的地方传来，顺滑的沐浴液帮助那个人一坐到底。佐伯吸了口气，闭上了眼睛。

他以为再也无法体会到进入御堂身体的感觉了。

熟悉的肠壁上每一条褶皱都让他战栗，粗糙又光滑的摩擦过龟头和整个柱体。

“御堂桑……不用夹得那么紧，我也会让你舒服的。”他搂过紫发男人的腰，感受着皮肤下面一条条的肌肉。还好没有变成焦尸，佐伯有些后怕。

“我……想……更多的……感受你……”那个人却没有放松，紫色的眸子里漫出水汽，仰起上身，不停的在他的分身上律动着。

“孝典……我真的害怕就这样失去你了。”他的双手游走在恋人的身上，忍不住把对方抱进怀里，重新吻住那双唇。不知是喊了名字，还是因为激烈的吻，双臂内圈住的身体不停的颤抖，炽热的吐息从两人交合的嘴中溢出，连带着还有丝丝晶亮的唾液。

“佐伯……这样激烈的……吻 的话……我……啊啊……”御堂双腿发软，扭动身体的频率变得混乱，只有体内那根硬物提醒着他，自己依然好好的活在这世上，并重新回到了恋人身边的事情。

“我爱你……孝典……更多的感觉我吧，像这样子在你体内，真想永远都不分开……”佐伯扶住了他的腰，帮他承受身体的重量，用力的把人摁在自己的肉柱上。

“佐伯……佐伯……我也……爱你……永远……”快感在下腹聚集，体内的肉棒越来越硬，也越来越大，御堂感觉自己的身体已经快要被那个人粗大的性器贯穿。

“不会，再，让你，遇到，危险了，我发誓。”佐伯像打桩一样，一下一下的把誓言伴着节奏，送入那个人体内。他不知道如果真的没有了御堂该怎样的活下去，但他知道自己的所作所为只会比昨天发生的那些事情更疯狂。

“再……深一点……用力一些……啊……好……舒服……”像是要把自己全部奉献出去，御堂不断的邀请着。劫后余生让两个人以破釜沉舟之势索求着彼此。

泪水从御堂的眼角滑落，下肢已经绷紧，快感在体内一波一波的来回翻滚着，电流经过般的酥麻感从下腹直通颅顶，“已……已经不行了……佐伯……”

“我也已经……御堂……桑……”他的声音也染上情欲，在喘息中转了调，用色情的声音呼唤着恋人的名字。

“要……要去了……啊啊啊啊……”御堂拔高了声音，身体骤然停住，双眼失神的看着前方，白浊一股一股的喷射在两人之间。佐伯环过他的腰，继续用力的抽插，几个来回后，闷哼了一声也释放在那人体内。

两个人颤抖的抱在一起，互相安慰着对方惶恐的灵魂。

 

“孝典……没有你的话，给我全世界都不想要。”佐伯把头埋进了那个人的肩窝，打湿的紫色发丝蹭着他的脸，冰凉一片。

听着佐伯略孩子气的话，御堂又想起了这个人当初对还在L&B的自己提出辞职邀请一起开公司的时候说过的话。

——和你一起的话，我连整个世界都能掌握。

全部，都是因为自己吗。

他微笑着抱紧了眼前这个看似强大，只有他才明白此刻内心究竟有多不安的恋人。

“会和你并肩前行的。此生，一直。”

两人的唇再次交叠在一起，无需多言，他们之间的爱意已然烙在了彼此的生命里。

 

END.


End file.
